pixelloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Discord Servers
The heart of our community is our collection of Discord servers. We currently have 5 main servers, with a number of other satellite ones. Generally, we require people to join through the main server, and then branch out (and here's the invite for that, or this one), and we also have rules for being civil, which vary a little from one server to the next, but are always available in dedicated Rules Channels. Main Server List These are the main servers directly run by staff, and used by the majority of the community. Main *invite *Direct Link *Server Wiki Page This is where we have our core community hangout. This is where Serious Discussion is, as well as the Fortress of Awesome. You want to connect with everybody, here is where you do it. Project Novae *Direct Link *Project Wiki Page This is where much of the work is one on our premier game currently in development. Discussion, game studies, and a million discussions about art, music, level design, and everything else that goes into such things. The group is currently only accepting new members by direct invitation from a project leader, but you can see news and ask about thing in the dedicated channel. PixelLoaf Roleplaying *Invite *Direct Link *Server Wiki Page This is a roleplaying server which currently hosts multiple RPGs, and there's constantly room for new players. If you're interested in joining a role playing game or hosting your own, check it out. There's also information on current and past RPs on the wiki page. PixelLoaf D&D *invite *Direct Link *Server Wiki Page ...and Dungeons and Dragons goes here... Mario Party - Harmless Edition *invite *Direct Link *Server Wiki Page ...and our... Discord version of Mario Party (must be seen to believe) goes here... Affiliates and Other Servers THEFANGBASE *invite Direct Link THEFANG started this one to have a place of his own. It has been slowly growing in popularity. Super Mario 127 *invite SM127 is a project in the works by Maker, intended as a sequel. You can watch its progress, give feedback and ideas over at its official server. Retired Servers PixelLoaf Games *Direct Link server archived (no new activity allowed) This was retired, and all current games were moved to the Main server, in order to make moderation more easy. Invite still works for joining the server to be able to look around, but all channels are locked for new content. Old description: *Memes, Terraria, Minecraft, Forum/Discord games like Mafia and the Bump game, for the most part, if it's about stuff we play that we DON'T make, it goes here... Astra (Gambling) *Direct Link server inactive (no new activity in general) An old retired RP, Astra, got its own server... and is now unused except for irony, and is named "Gambling" for some reason... These are other servers started by our members, either for side projects that spun off, or just to have a place of their own. Danish Development *Direct Link] server deleted One of our members, Danmark, was a flash developer before he joined, and then started making games with us. This has since been shut down. Everted *Direct Link server deleted One of the members, everted_woodman, started their own server, and a bunch of us moved in. This has since been shut down. Category:Discord Servers